greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Artemis and Actaeon
Epilogue A long time ago, Artemis was in love with a self-absorbed mortal named Orion. Orion tricked Artemis that he was an immortal and almost got himself killed. He only cared about himself and did not really care of her, later on, he insulted her dogs and turned on her. Leaving her heart broken. But now, a new mortal has come to Mount Olympus and his name is Actaeon. Will Artemis' broken heart mend back? Story It was an extremely early morning when the salmon come out around the rivers of the forests of Mount Olympus. Artemis was looking forward to an early breakfast. One salmon was staying still, and Artemis was ready to shoot. Just then, another arrow came and knocked her arrow out of position and two arrows were washed down the stream. That arrow was her last one, and it fell on the bottom of the deep stream. Artemis was confident enough to go swim at the bottom and go get it. With almost no experience whatsoever of swimming, she struggled to get up because of a boulder that got stuck to her foot, just then, a figure dove into the water and rescued her. Artemis coughed and wondered who saved her, and so she looked up and saw the most handsome man who seemed very skilled at archery, as she suspected that was his arrow. He obviously wasn't an immortal, because they don't have any golden shimmer. "I'm very sorry that my arrow caused all...THIS." Actaeon apologised. Artemis coughed. "Name's Actaeon. Guessing you're called Artemis." Reading the name on her bow. "Thank you for saving me. I guess I forgot I wasn't a very talented swimmer." Artemis joked. Actaeon helped her up, and caught a salmon for her. "I can't accept this, you saved me, take it." Artemis offered. "Why don't we share it?" Actaeon suggested. Artemis eagerly agreed, and they laughed and chatted all day, until she had to go back home when the sun went down. "I have to go, my brother's sun went down." Artemis shrugged. "You're from Mount Olympus? I'm staying over." Actaeon said. "Like it there? It's really fun to hang around with the other gods and goddesses there." Artemis said. She got carried away and they kept talking until it was past evening. "Artemis, you have eyes of midnight. They're beautiful." Actaeon flattered her, admiring her shimmering dark eyes. Artemis blushed. "Thanks. I didn't tell you who I exactly AM, and I have these kind of eyes because I'm the goddess of the hunt, and whatnot." Artemis tried not to boast, but she was very proud of it. "I can see in the dark, but I never really get the time to because of my mother. She ALWAYS tries to get me to the house before sundown. I don't know what she's going to say now, she might have thought that since I, the fearless maiden, like --" She stopped talking because in of this day overall, maybe Actaeon could think she's ugly or boastful, she wouldn't want that to happen and for anyone to think that bad about her. "Like who?" Actaeon said curiously. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Same time, same place!" Artemis winked. The next day, Actaeon was there earlier than Artemis and wanted to surprise her. He secretly hidden a carving of their names on the bark of a tree, and put a heart around their names, but little did Artemis know that he had feelings for her as well. "Artemis! I have a surprise." Actaeon called as he saw her walking towards the stream. "What is it?!" Artemis frowned in curiosity. "Wait and see!" Actaeon answered. Once Artemis got there, Actaeon blind folded her and led her to the tree. "Okay! We're here!" Actaeon said excitedly, undoing her blind fold. He led her to an extremely beautiful field with a small waterfall and stream with a hundred flowers, and salmon. But what he also wanted to show her, was the tree. "Artemis stood in awe and saw the tree as well, and was even more shocked. She saw A A + A which stood for Artemis Aeto'le with Actaeon. "I also have something to give you the moment I saw you, I know I'm a Maiden, but we can meet here everyday and keep this a secret!" Artemis quickly kissed Actaeon on the cheek and ran away smiling and waving. Notes *Artemis actually accidentally turned Actaeon into a deer because of her love for him.